My Guardian Angel
by Busybee 123
Summary: Seth is a normal seventeen year old boy, but after his father dies, everything changes, he's life is completely turned for the worst. But what happens when he meets his guardian angel, Sarah. At first he can't stand her, but what happens when he falls in love with her. Will she feel the same? R&R. AU


_AN: My new story, same actors, just different names. I broke my record for more than a thousand words. So proud of myself, anyway, Enjoy. PS: Sorry for the foul language._

_Josh Hutcherson- Seth _

_AnnaSophia Robb- Sarah_

_To other people my life would be pretty normal, I went to school, did homework, same old things every day. In reality, my world was a complete mess. I have a step-father, Andrew, who I hate, who drinks everyday and sleeps all day. And my mother who completely believes every lie he says. He brings different girls home at night. But of course, nobody believes me. They think, oh, his father died two years ago, he's probably insane. But I'm not. They're right, my dad did die, and still, just because of my bad behavior lately, the teachers, students, and even my mom think I'm worthless. My dad, who was, in my opinion, was the best. He toke me fishing, taught me how to fish, he didn't deserve to die. But life happens. Oh, crap, the name's Seth, age 17._

* * *

''Seth, get your butt down for breakfast''! Andrew's voice boomed that awakened me from sleep. I groaned, sat up, and stretched my arms and legs. Well, _Duty Calls_.

I got ready for school, ate my frosted flakes and waited for the bus. We live on quiet street, with a least one kid living in each house. Nobody even seems to bother me anymore, since they think I'm depressed or something. _Losers..._

As I got onto the bus, I sat down across from of a girl I've never seen before. She was really pretty. She had golden hair with curls. She was wearing a light pink shirt and a white skirt.

''What's your name''. I ask.

She stared at me, ''you're Seth''. She asked quietly.

''Yeah, why. What's the matter''? She looked green. She shook her head and then smiled.

''Nothing''.

''So, you're new here''. I said.

''Yes, I guess you could say that''.

Then Lola, the girl I've known since at least first grade, sat in the seat the girl was in.

''Hey, you can't sit there''. I told her. Lola, who didn't pay attention to much, glared at me. Her light blue eyes lightened up.

''What are you talking about, there's nothing there''. She said.

''Yes, there is''. I said, ''there's a girl''.

Lola brushed a piece of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

''Wow, everyone is right, you really are crazy''. She said, moving away from me.

I sighed, _maybe they're right_.

* * *

I decided not think about the girl very much. Maybe I was really tired. Finally, it was last block, Mrs. Richards. I walked over and sat next to Angel Simons. She was my crush, the way her wavy brown hair moved and her eyes; were like warm chocolate. Sadly, she's with Justin Ravens, who was the biggest ass in the whole school, well, at least in my opinion.

Angel leaned over and tapped on my shoulder, ''Do you have a pencil?

''Yeah'', I toke a pencil out of my bag and handed to her. She smiled brightly, making my heart melt.

''You know, she's totally out of your league''. A voice said to me. I turned around, saw the girl from earlier.

''Says who''.

''Says me''.

''And you have someone better than her''. I ask. She smiled.

''Who are you talking too''? Angel asked, looking around.

''This girl that's right there''. I say, staring at her.

''There's nobody there''. She sighs; ''I think someone needs to go to bed earlier''.

''God, are you blind''! I screamed at her, silencing the whole class. Justin walked over to me, ''what did you say to her''. He yelled at me. I gulped. I braced for the impact, put never came. The mysterious girl; stopped the punch from even getting close to me. She kicked him hard in the leg, and Justin fell back ward into one of the book shelves. Angel was by his side, helping him up.

''How did you do that''? Justin asked, he was clearly in shock.

I shrugged, ''Magic''.

Mrs. Richards's voice was like a huge firework, ''Get out now'' She screeched at me.

''Yeah, yeah''. I answered, and walked out. As I walked home, I felt someone follow me.

''Who's ever there better leave me alone, I'm not in the mood''. I said.

''Gee, I can't even get a thank you''. An angelic voice called to me. This girl just won't leave me alone.

''You're really annoying, you know that''. I say as I turn around to face her.

She shrugged, ''I get that a lot''.

''And how come nobody sees you but me''. I ask.

''You don't get it, do you''? She said, and started giggling.

''Get what''?

''I'm you're guardian angel''.

* * *

''You're telling me, I have my own angel''.

She nods.

''Why''?

She grabbed my arm and started dragging me. I pulled out of her grip.

''Can you explain to me, why the hell are you doing this''.

''Because, you're hurting''. She says quietly.

''What are you talking about''.

''You're dad beats you, your mom completely ignores, you pretty much have no friends''.

My body turned ice cold, _how did she know that?_

''Are you stalking me''. I exclaim.

''Yes, I have no choice, it's my job''. She explains. We started to walk into forest. I sit down on old tree stump.

''You okay''. She said, looking at me. Her emerald green eyes were filled with worry.

''I'm fine, just a lot to take in''. I confessed.

''My name's Sarah''. She reveals to me.

''It's pretty''. I admitted.

Her cheeks turn pink, and look away.

''So''. I say nudging her shoulder, ''Do you have any rules''.

Rule 1: Always stay alert, never get distracted.

Rule 2: Never, and I mean ever fall in love with a human. EVER! She emphasized the ''ever'' part. (_AN: Sorry, I just had to put that there)_

Rule 3: never let another human see you. She finishes with a huff.

''Someone sounds annoyed''. I teased. She smiled at me, ''I have to do that every time''.

''You've done this before''. I asked.

''No, you're my first real job; I had to mercerize it so many times''.

My stomach growled, ''I'm starved''.

''Me too''. She agreed.

I chuckled; ''I thought angels couldn't eat''.

She rolled her eyes,'' I'm not a ghost''.

* * *

'' I want a milkshake, that's all''. Sarah said, as we stood in front of a McDonalds.

''All right''. I said, and walked inside.

''Can I please, a chocolate milkshake, and a small fry please''. I said politely to the waitress.

She nod; ''Of course''. She had chestnut colored hair and a light tan. She handed me my bag food.

''Thank for the milkshake''. Sarah said as she toke a huge sip.

''No problem''. I told her.

''So'', Sarah said trying to get me talking again, ''where do you live''?

''Down the street''. I said. We got to my house five minutes later. Before we went in I said,

''My dad can be a little- ''I started.

''Spazy''. Sarah finished. I smiled, ''Yeah, exactly''. I opened the door and walked into my junky kitchen. It was small, had dirty dishes on the counter and filled up the sink. Andrew was on the couch, drinking a beer.

''Hey''. I said, placing my bag on the armchair in the living room. Sarah; stood besides staring at Andrew, staring daggers at him.

''You forgot to take out the garbage''. Andy hissed at me.

''Sorry, I was running late, I- ''

Andrew stood up and glared at me, ''I don't give a shit about that. You know you needed to do that before I go to work''.

Sarah toke a step forward.

''Easy''. I warned her.

''I'll do it right now''. I told him trying to stop myself from shaking.

Andrew grabbed me then punched me hard in the gut. I felt my stomach, curl up in pain. I was suddenly on the floor. I could feel pain on my arms and legs. ''Just make it go away''. I begged. It was like it wouldn't stop. Soon I could feel footsteps leaving me. My body was on the verge of breaking down again just like every day. All of a sudden I felt warm hands my shoulders, I cringed, then like it wasn't like I could feel anything at all. There was a cool wave of relief filling my body. I sat up to see Sarah, her expression was fear. She brushed some hair out of my eyes.

''Shh''. She said; her voice calming down. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly. She was surprised, but snuggled against me. I rested my chin on the top of her head.

''What did you do''? I asked after a while.

''I healed you, duh''. She replied.

''That's one of your powers''? I asked. She nodded.

''You didn't have to heal me, you know''. I didn't need any pity from someone else.

''Well too bad, I did it anyway''. She said sternly.

I sighed, She unwrapped my arms around her and faced me, ''you need to tell someone about this''

I ran a hand through my shaggy dark hair, ''I can't, people will pity me''

''That's what you're afraid of''. She contented, ''Seth, he's going to kill you''.

''Yes, people already think I'm crazy, what do you think they'll think about this''.

''Gosh, you're so-'' She said.

''Weak''. I asked.

She shook her head, ''Of course not''.

''I just want you help you''. She said quietly. Then she started to fade away.

''Wait, where are you going''? I asked.

''I have to go''. She said, turning around. ''I'll see you later''.

Then she was gone.

_But the problem is; I didn't want her to leave._

* * *

She came a few days later; I was making smores for myself, since I got a 90% on my math test. YAY me!

''_Can I have one''? She asked, sitting on the kitchen counter._

''_Sure''. I smushed a graham cracker and put a plush marsh mellow and drenched it with syrup. I handed it to her. She toke a huge chunk of it._

''Yum''.She mumbled.

''Hey'', she said, glancing around, ''where's Andrew''?

''Probably with another girl''. I remarked.

''Why did your mom even marry him''? Sarah asked, plopping of the counter and stands beside me.

I shrug, ''I have no idea''.

''He's really annoying''. She said.

''What does your mom do''?

''Well, she does scrapbooking, if you think that's a job''.

''Okay, I guess so''.

I finished the smores; ''Want to go to my room''. I asked. We walked to my room, it was junky, I had magazines on my desk, and a messy bed.

''Do you ever clean in here''. She asked, pushing some of my clothes of the bed then sitting down.

I sighed, ''Yeah, you just came at the wrong time''.

She rolled her green eyes, and for the first time my heart skipped a beat.

She walked over to me, and sat beside me, I asked, ''Why did you pick me''?

She shrugged, ''because'', she squeezed my hand, ''you're the coolest, unique person, I've ever seen''.

I grinning, ''Thanks''.

Then she turned away from and looked at my wall. She gazed at my art work.

''Wow, your amazing''. Her eyes lighted up.

''Not really, Andrew thinks it's a waste of time''. I acknowledged.

''Well, he's wrong''. Sarah conceded.

She walked over to me and sat down.

I stared at her for a long time, she was so beautiful. The way her hair shown in the moon, She deserved to be an angel.

''Sarah''. I asked, she turned to face me.

''What''?

''How did you did... You know… um die''? I was so nervous. She started tugging on her hair. I immediately regretted asking.

''It was raining that day, I wanted to go the book store, there was a book I really wanted. My mom and dad told me, that it would have to wait. But I begged, and pleaded, they gave in. When we were driving, a tractor trailer rammed into us. I lost them both''. She started to sob.

''It's all my fault''. She was shaking back in forth. I gave her a hug. I could feel her soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. I stroked her hair.

''It was an accident''. I whispered in her hair.

She pulled away from me, ''Tell my parents that''. She sniffed, then faded, and disappeared.

* * *

She didn't come back for at least a week, _not that I was counting. _We were walking in the autumn leaves, laughing as they were being crushed under my feet.

''You really need to show people these drawing''. Sarah pleaded, straightening her brown skirt.

''No way, this only between us''. I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes; she kept walking, and then tripping on a rock. I grabbed her, trying to stop her but failed. We rolled down the hill, me landing on top of her.

''You're such a dope''. She implied. I ran my fingers through her hair. She stared at me, her face looked confused. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. At first I thought she was kissing back, but I ended up getting a slap across the face. Quickly, getting of her, sitting on the ground, rubbing my burning cheek.

''What is the matter with you''? She screamed at me, her face frowning.

''What do you mean''? I asked, ''I thought you wanted me to kiss you''.

''You obviously wasn't listening to me, when I said, don't fell in love with humans''. She barked, brushing the leaves on her, now muddy sweater.

''Actually, I did listen, but I thought…''

''I liked you''. She asked, her eyes narrowing.

''Yes''. I admitted, rubbing the back of my sweaty neck.

She sighed, ''Well, you're wrong''.

We were silent, it was really awkward.

''Well, I don't care, I told her, I'm in love with you''.

She gasped, and then shook her head, like her curls were even disagreeing with me.

''You are not in love with me''. She murmured.

''Yes, I am. I love the way honest with me, how you don't care what people think about you. I love how you're eyes sparkle when you're excited –

She put her hands up, ''Stop, just stop''. She cried, turning away from me.

''Sarah''. I pleaded, ''believe me''.

''I can't''. She said, disappearing.

* * *

I knew she wasn't going to come back, not after what had happened. But to my surprised, I found her in my room, two weeks later after school.

''Hey''. I greeted, throwing my bag on my bed.

She smiled at me, but was silent.

''What's the matter''? I asked, she was being really quiet.

''Nothing''. She answered.

''You're still not mad me, about the other day right''? I said jokingly.

She glared at me, she stood up. She walked over to me and kissed me, _hard._ It was like fireworks all around.

I pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

My hands trailed from her waist to her face. Suddenly we pulled away, gasping for air.

''What about-'' I asked, but she cut me off.

''Screw that''. She said, grinning, then pulling me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

''Seth''. Sarah asked, lying in my bed. It was late at night; we've been talking for hours.

''Yeah''. I asked, she scooted closer to me.

''Can I tell you a secret''?

''Sure''.

''There's a guy''. She began, I felt myself already disliking this.

''His name's Devon; he really dislikes when angels disobey him''. She continued.

''And''? I asked.

''I just don't want him to find out about this''. She said.

''Sarah, I'll be fine''. I assured her, as she laid her head on my chest. I sighed, rubbing her back.

''You really think so''? Her innocence showing.

''Yeah, I do''. I told her. She squeezed my hand, knowing that she believes me.

''You know I meant every word I said the other day''. I disclosed. She nuzzled her head into my neck,

''I know''. She whispered. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, so I left it alone. She ended sleeping with in me; I just laid there as I watched her chest rise up and down. She was so peaceful, after a while I became really hungry. I was about to get up, when Sarah's hand stopping me.

''Please, stay''. She pleaded.

''Fine''. I gave in. I laid down and got under the covers beside her. I wrapped my arms her waist. I couldn't say no. Her hands rested on my chest. I kissed crown of her head. As I started to fall asleep, I buried my nose into her fluffy, blonde hair.

I woke to the sight, of the most beautiful thing in the entire world, Sarah. Her hair was glowing because of the sun. She had my covers over her head, I pulled them off. Causing her to roll over to face me. Sarah wrinkled her nose in the contact of bright sun.

'' Too bright''. She whined. I chuckled.

''C'mere''. I told her, she cuddled into my chest.

''Go back to sleep''. I told her.

''Seth''. She muttered.

''What''?

''I love you''. She said quietly, She was still half asleep.

''I know''. I said.

_AN: Sorry, for being slow, it toke me FOREVER to figure an idea. I hope you guys liked it. PM or send a review if you want me to continue._


End file.
